Across The Universe
by PumpkinView
Summary: High School AU. Early 90s, Greg Universe is a new student at Beach City High School, and meets Rose Quartz, Garnet, Pearl, and Meteor. Romance blooms, jealousy grows, and of course, there's always drama in high school. Doesn't help that Marty is making schemes to make money off of Greg's musical talents...Rose QuartzxGreg, and hinted PearlxOC later on Read, Enjoy, Review, Repeat.
1. Let's Begin

***~Across The Universe~***

Rose Quartz cheerfully walked the corridor of Beach City High School, as she usually did. Her ringlet curls bounced with her step, and she had a glitter in her eyes, almost like stars. Walking beside her were her three friends, Pearl, Garnet, and Meteor following close behind. Pearl had a small smile on her face, and followed Rose with a similarly cheerful, and very graceful, dance like spring to her step. Meteor walked along shyly, almost clinging to Pearl, but not quite. Garnet strutted, her face showing no discernible emotion, especially with her shades covering her eyes.

Their destination was the cafeteria of the school. The four took their seats at a table together, and Rose rested her head on her hands, with a big grin on her face.

~u~

"Okay, just keep your cool...You can do this...Just...keep calm. Be yourself." a 16 year old Greg Universe said, looking in his pocket mirror, before closing it, and putting it back in his pocket. It was his first day at Beach City High School, and he couldn't be more nervous. He was far from calm. He took a deep breath, let it out, and slowly walked through the door of the cafeteria, and walked with a certain swagger, to show he was classy, cool, and confident.

However, that was soon disproved, as he unfortunately didn't notice the wet floor sign in front of him, and slipped, falling straight into a bunch of trash cans in the corner of the room.

The teens at the nearby tables burst into uproarious laughter, but did nothing to help him. Greg blushed, frowning a large frown, and sighing. On his first day of school, he managed to embarrass himself in ways that he was sure no student at this school would forget. He was almost blinded by his embarrassment, and struggled to stand up, but only fell back into a pile of trash bags. He groaned.

"Do you need a little help?" asked a beautiful, silvery voice.

Greg looked, and saw a vision of beauty, a tall, curvaceous girl with long, dark pink hair in big ringlet curls. She wore white, and had an overall angelic appearance.

Greg took her hand, and she pulled him into a standing position.

"Thanks." Greg flashed her a smile.

"I'm Rose Quartz..." She said, with a sincere smile.

"Greg. Greg Universe." Greg patted some dust off of himself.

"Do you need a place to sit for lunch? You can sit with me and my friends. I'm sure Garnet, Meteor, and Pearl wouldn't mind..."

"Thanks..."

"Come with me!" Rose led him to the table, where Garnet, Meteor, and Pearl were all sitting talking. Pearl was the first to notice Greg standing beside Rose.

"Who is _he_ , Rose?" Pearl had an almost disgusted look on her face.

"This is Greg Universe!" Rose said, in an excited tone, as she took a seat next to Garnet. Greg took the last empty seat at the table.

Pearl didn't seem too terribly welcoming of Greg. "Does he really have to sit with us?" She said, with a slight cringe.

Rose slightly frowned.

"I don't mind him sitting here." Meteor shrugged.

Pearl turned towards Meteor, and then looked back at Rose, and sighed. She glanced to Garnet.

"I don't mind either." Garnet said in her deep, British accented voice.

Pearl sighed again. "Okay fine. He can sit here." Pearl frowned, and took a sip of her tea.

~u~

Almost as if it was fate for Greg to come to Beach City when he did, the very next day, fliers were posted for the Annual Beach City High School Talent Show were posted on the bulletin board near the entrance of the school. Greg gasped. He immediately signed up.

He went to tell Rose about this immediately, and went to go find her in the hallway, when a boy with blonde hair, a shift smile, and a look that could murder approached him.

"I see you signed up for the Talent Show." the boy said

"Yes, I did." Greg said, shrugging

"I'm Marty, and I'm sure that talent like you could use...an agent..." Marty said, trailing off a little.

Greg seemed a bit confused, as Marty had never heard any of his music. "...I'm Greg Universe..."

Greg was pretty good, musically. He couldn't quite compare himself to the legends, but he certainly had a certain talent for music.

But how could Marty know this? Seconds before, he had never met him. Greg was a little dubious of Marty's intent.

"Well, you should hear some of my music first..." Greg said. He reached into his bookbag, and pulled out a cassette tape. "Here's a little work in progress I'm making." He handed Marty the tape.

"I'll give it a listen." Marty pocketed the tape. "Come with me." he said in a tone that was suspicious enough to Greg.

Yet Greg followed Marty anyways.

Marty walked up to a group of three teens, who were chatting and smiling, at least, until Marty walked up. The moment he did, the smiles faded. "Greg, this is Kofi, Bill, and Vidalia"

Vidalia blew a bubble of gum, popped it, and pulled it back into her mouth with her teeth, crossing her arms. "Cool hair, I guess." she slightly shrugged.

"Thanks..." Greg said, tilting her head, and rubbing the back of his hair.

"Let's eat lunch together and discuss your music, and the money—I mean joy that can be made with it." Marty put his arm around Greg, giving his shoulder a slight squeeze, and a shifty grin appeared on his face.

Greg joined the group for lunch, despite having planned to meet up with Rose.

~u~

Rose wondered where Greg was. She looked around the cafeteria for him, and when she couldn't find him, she sighed, and went to join her friends.

"So, where's Greg?" Pearl asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not sure..." Rose supported her head with her hand, slightly squishing her cheek, and pouting a little. She took a sip of her strawberry milk.

Near the end of lunch, Greg ran over to their table. "Oh gosh, I'm sorry I'm late!" he sat down next to Rose, who immediately perked up, and smiled.

"Hello, Mr. Universe!" she smiled

"Mr. Universe? I like that...maybe that could be my stage name...speaking of which, I signed up for the talent show!"

"That's amazing!" Rose said with a smile "What are you doing?"

"I'm singing a song that I'm currently writing at the moment..."

"Singing? That's cool!" Rose smiled wider.

"Well...Well, I can sing too!" Pearl blurted out of nowhere, sneering.

Garnet and Meteor chuckled. Pearl looked at both of them, and frowned. Rose let out a slight giggle as well.

Pearl blushed, and sighed crossing her arms.

 **A/N: This is chapter one of an AU I just kinda came up with out of nowhere. It's a little bit based off of "Brooklyn Baby" by Lana Del Rey. I hope you enjoyed! I'll try to get my next chapter out as soon as possible.**


	2. Shut Up and Dance

***~Across The Universe~***

Greg sighed loudly, throwing yet another crumpled up draft of his new song at the wall. No matter what he tried, it didn't seem to come out how he wanted it to.

"Why can't I write this song?" He groaned loudly, throwing himself off of his bed. "Augghhh!" he exclaimed in both pain and frustration, and he smacked his hands to his face, dragging them down to his chin.

Then, he had a terrifying thought. What if he can't write the song in time? What if everyone hates it? They'll all laugh at him again for sure! His eyes widened in horror, as he pulled himself into standing position. "I'll be trash kid forever!" He blurted out loud, to himself. He put his hand over his mouth. "No, no. I can do this…I just need to keep writing…I just need to…" He plopped onto his bed and grabbed a paper and pencil, and started scribbling incoherent. "KEEP WRITING!" he laughed.

Then, there was a tapping on his window. He turned, to see Marty sitting in the windowsill.

"Marty? What are you doing here?"

"Just checking up on you, seein' how your creative process is doing." He said, leaning over, and falling out of the window onto his face. "Ouch." He stood back up, and dusted himself off. "Anyways, how's the song coming along?"

"How did you know where I live?" Greg narrowed his eyes.

"I called you parents. Anyways, the song?"

"Horribly. I can't come up with squat." Greg crossed his arms, and huffed.

"Maybe you just need to get out of your room. Have an experience. Whatever it takes to get those creative, money-making juices flowing!" Marty motioned towards the door.

"Can't, it's past curfew." Greg said, looking at Marty with a "I would if I could" look on his face.

Marty motioned towards the window.

"Sneak out? I don't know, what if my parents find out I left?"

"You'll be back before they even notice you left." Marty patted Greg on the back.

Greg sighed in defeat. "Alright, fine, but I'm only staying out for an hour."

"An hour's all we need." Marty smirked, as he descended through the window. Greg followed. He walked over to his van, and was about to unlock the door.

"Whoa, whoa, what are you doing?"

"I'm gonna drive?"

"The key to not getting caught sneaking out is to _not take your own car!_ " Marty sighed loudly, facepalming.

"Well, sorry" Greg raised his hands defensively. He put his keys back in his pocket. "So, how are we going-Where are we going?"

"We're going down to the beach. It's only a few miles, we can walk." Marty started walking. "C'mon. My friends are waiting."

Greg and Marty walked to the beach, and there seemed to be a small beach party going on. The radio was blasting the latest hits, and people were dancing the latest dance crazes. Everyone seemed to have a red solo cup in their hand. Marty shoved a cup into Greg's hand.

"What's in here?"

Marty laughed. "What do you _think_ is in the cup?"

"Uh…soda?"

Marty laughed more. "Sure it is…" Marty walked over to Vidalia, Koffi, and Bill, who all seemed to be having fun until his arrival.

Greg cringed and put the cup down. He had a small hope that maybe Rose would be at the party.

And almost like fate, there she was. Greg's eyes brightened, he went over to her.

"Mr. Universe!" She smiled.

"Rose! It's great to see you!" Greg smiled at Rose, who smiled back, sincerely. "Want to dance?" he asked, holding out his hand.

"I'd be honored!" she took his hand, and they danced together.

Meanwhile, Pearl watched in the distance, and groaned loudly, sitting down, putting her face in her hands.

Meteor gasped, and sat down next to Pearl. "Pearl, are you okay?"

"I'm not in the mood to talk." She hugged her knees.

Meteor cringed. "Pearl, are you crying?" she reached her arm out to Pearl.

Pearl whipped around. "NO!" she replied, although, that was clearly a lie, since tears were streaming down her face.

Meteor frowned, and stood up and walked over to Garnet.

"Pearl's still taking it pretty badly, huh?" asked Garnet.

"Yep." Meteor sighed. "She's taking it _horribly._ "

~u~

After a while, clearly longer than the hour Greg had said, Greg was tired. But he had fun talking and dancing with Rose. He said goodnight, and headed home.

And now, thanks to her, he had the perfect idea for his song for the talent show.

When he got home, he scribbled down all of his ideas, and laid down some cords. Perfect.

He knew this song was going to be amazing. And he owed it all to his muse.

Now all that was left was to prepare for the talent show.

 **A/N: Sorry this took so long! I'll also have the next chapter up as soon as I can start working on it. And don't worry, Amethyst is gonna show up soon. So are Peridot, Jasper, Lapis, and my other OC Cubic Zirconia. All in due time. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D**


End file.
